Life Is Complicated, But Beautiful
by SereneCalamity
Summary: The hardest things in life are the most worthy. Chair. OneShot.


_I wrote this a while ago, but just wasn't sure about it. I love this power couple, they are _amazing. _I apologize for any mistakes made. _

_Disclaimer: I clearly don't own the characters, or Chuck would be in my bed. Om nom nom. _

Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf had known each other for years. They had run in the same circles since they were in primary school. Their parents were friends, they were in the upper class of Manhattan, the highest in the hierachy, and they were part of the elite group of that made up the children of that group. But no one had actually seen the two of them getting together. Everyone had seen Blair ending up with a prince, or a duke, or someone of high society with plenty of money and attention to throw her way. And no one had actually seen Chuck ending up with any single person. Maybe a quick marriage if he got some pretty girl knocked up and marriage was the only way to avoid a scandal. But then that marriage would be littered with affairs and polygamy. But somehow, the two found each other, and despite the many ups and downs, kept finding each other.

At fifteen, Blair considered herself well versed when it came to most things. As per most girls in her position, she was educated at the best school and would of course attend an Ivy League institute for her University years. Even if it was just to have a degree to her name because she was planning to marry into even more money. She knew how to be the perfect hostess, and she knew exactly how to smile brightly to someone that she wanted to stab in the eye with a fork. However, her and her on-off boyfriend, Nathaniel Archibald, had not ventured much further than second base. Fifteen was young to be thinking about sex, but being part of the Upper East side had always meant being advanced beyond your years. The day she walked in on Nate with Vanessa Abrams, taking her in the ass, she realized exactly why he had never pressured her for sex, given he had trash from Brooklyn who was willing to give it any way he pleased. The first place she had wanted to run was to Serena van der Woodsen, her best-friend. However the subject of Nate was always awkward when it came to Serena, because on more than one occasion the blonde had kissed Nate while in a drunk state. Which left Blair taking her town car over to Chuck's parents apartment, making her way into the young Bass's room. There were moans and sighs coming from inside, and when she pushed open the door, she saw Chuck's face buried in the legs of some blonde she didn't know the name of, but recognized from around school.

"Oh God," Blair leaned against the door frame, her pretty mouth twisted in a sneer, her arms folded over her chest. "Are all men such pigs?" The girl squealed and instantly tried to cover herself up, but Chuck had moved slowly, shamelessly, wiping the back of his mouth and grinning over at her.

"Why, Blair, what an unexpected surprise," he sent her that lazy smile he was so well-known for. "Are you here to join in?"

"You wish," she spat out. "I was just here to talk, but I can see you're busy." She spun on her heel and stalked out of the room. She didn't know why she was angry with Chuck, clearly it was just misplaced from Nate. To her horror, she felt tears clouding her eyes as she stomped her foot irritably as she waited for the elevator to arrive. Just as it let out a high-pitched ping, indicating it's arrival, an arm wrapped around her waist, and she was pulled away from the open doors, into the hard body of Chuck. "What do you want, Charles?" She growled out, blinking quickly and hoping that he didn't see the tears in her eyes.

"You found out about Nate?" His voice was soft, sympathetic.

"Of course you know," Blair muttered. Chuck was Nate's best-friend. It would make sense the boy would know his friends dirty secrets. In fact, Chuck probably recommended the whore to him.

"I didn't tell him to do it." It was like he was reading her mind. "Come with me," he tugged her waist slightly, in the direction of his bedroom. Blair hesitated, her perfectly plucked eyebrows arched. "I can help you forget...Feel better."

She had let him do it. She had lost her virginity to Chuck, and to a girl that to this day she still didn't know the name of. The girl quickly became the third wheel, only there to heighten the pleasure of the two others. Chuck had guided both the girls movements, placing the blonde girls mouth over Blair's nipple as his fingers worked between her legs. Blair had moaned and writhed between the two's ministrations, and Chuck didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful in his life. When she had come around his cock and cried out his name, he knew that this was not a girl he was going to be able to pretend he didn't know the next day.

They carried on their affair for nearly seven months without anyone finding out. This was made easy by parents who were almost always absent, and even when they were in the same house, were always on the phone or hosting some social event. On the night of her seventeenth birthday, Chuck brought Blair a Tiffany's necklace that he knew she had been eyeing for quite some time, and had been dropping hints for her mother to buy. He had managed to smuggle it into her room so that she didn't know who had it had come from. Despite how long the two teenagers had been seeing each other, it was a constant power struggle, given their personalities. Blair continuously made out that she just had Chuck around for the sex and the practice, and that she was waiting for some older man to come along and sweep her off her feet. Chuck fired back that he hated it when she opened her mouth, and that he was more than happy for her to just be around for the easy pussy. If Blair saw just how much Chuck cared about her, actually listened to what she wanted and was willing to spend that kind of money on her, then that would give her the upper hand in the twisted game they had.

And his pride would just not allow that.

Nate managed to win Blair back sometime during their senior year, although it was clear the puppy love that had once been there was gone. Howard Archibald and Eleanor Waldorf-Rose had just gone in to business with each other, and most people thought that they were just pushing their children together for the publicity. At senior prom, they were announced as King and Queen. Serena got drunk with Chuck in the limo on the way to the after party, and pried it out of him that he had rigged the election, just to make sure that they would win. Because he was his best-friend, and she was the most important person in his life, and he just wanted them to be happy.

Whatever it was between Nate and Blair fizzled quickly, and Blair spent the final summer she had of freedom before they needed to go to University and enter adulthood in Ibiza with Serena. They wanted to be anonymous, and party their nights away. Halfway through the summer, when Serena was somewhere between the tennis coach and the pool boy, she realized that her friend was having as much fun as her. She had sent off a text to Chuck, and the notorious playboy was there on his private jet the next day. As much as she tried to hide it, Blair was overjoyed to see him. He whisked her away on day trips, showering her with expensive gifts and flowers, taking his time to pleasure her and make love. It was one of the best times of their lives. Serena was the only one who knew of the interaction between the two, and they managed to keep it that way until they got back to New York. Their faces were plastered over every tabloid in town, a picture of the two kissing on a beach while Blair only wore bikini bottoms, another taken when they were out at dinner, their faces only inches apart.

"Chuck _Bass_?" Eleanor had not been happy. "I hope this is just another of your hare-brained schemes to get more attention, Blair, because he is not someone I want you to be linked with in the future."

Blair had never been one to follow others wishes, and she had demanded Chuck make whatever it was between them official the next day.

Six years of highly publicized break ups and make ups. There were always rumors of cheating and pregnancy scandals but the honest truth was that both of them were just too stubborn for their own good. They were both proud and arrogant, and despite the fact that it was obvious to anyone who met them how in love they were, somehow their personalities just kept getting in the way. Things were never simple or easy, like they could be with some people. Their schedules kept them apart for weeks on end, and the sentimental presents that were couriered, and sexy Skype dates just weren't always enough. A new piece of gossip would reach the tabloids—Chuck leaving the back entrance of a night club with some mysterious red head, or Blair leaving a hotel that was not hers early in the morning with bed hair—and the other would fly into a jealous rage. The make ups after these rages would be passionate, and fiery, usually lasting several days, but sometimes there were words said that could not be undone.

At twenty-five, Eleanor passed away from breast cancer, and Blair had to step up from her position as Vice-President, to President of the Waldorf Designs. Coping with the company had been the only thing that had kept her from falling apart at the death of her mother. Unfortunately, it also kept her from participating in her own life. She cut all ties with Chuck and most of her friends, finding solace in working until early hours of the morning and only going out to social events when it was absolutely necessary. Chuck tried relentlessly to be there for her, from small tokens such as her favorite chocolates being delivered every Thursday morning, because he knew that it was her most hated day of the week, to making sure she didn't need to pay for a single expense when it came to her mothers funeral. It didn't matter, though, because the only thing Blair really needed was time, and that was not something Chuck could rush.

Almost eighteen months passed before Chuck came home from a meeting one night. It was just after midnight, and he was exhausted. He loosened his bow tie, making his way across the plush carpet to his bar, pouring himself a tumbler of bourbon. It took him almost five minutes to notice the dark purple clutch and expensive black jacket slung carelessly over the back of his sofa. He raised an eyebrow and finished his bourbon, before making his way into his bedroom, turning on the side lamp. Fast asleep in his bed, one arm slung above her while the other was tucked under her head, was Blair. The blankets were tangled around her waist, exposing the expensive peach negligee that he had brought her for Christmas only several months ago, even though she had refused to see anyone. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her, looking completely perfect laying against his dark green, satin sheets.

He undressed silently, turning off the lamp and sliding between the blankets next to her, his arm going around her waist and holding her tight against his body. She shifted in her sleep, making a little moaning noise at the back of her throat. Chuck kissed her shoulder and breathed in that expensive jasmine scent she always wore. Falling asleep next to her, breathing in her perfume and shampoo, that was his home.

Life and love weren't easy, it was complicated, and it was hard, especially when the one you were in love with was as prideful as yourself.

But it was beautiful, and it was worth it.

_Leave a review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
